Snapped
by MiniMaureen
Summary: What happens when you push some one too far? What if that person is a fragile teenage boy? What if he has a side that no one knew about? What if that side is violent? What is he snaps?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee."

Author's note: This idea popped into my head when I was thinking about a monologue a friend of mine did once.

"Why did you do it?" the doctor asked in a calm voice. "Why?" Kurt replied in a monotone. "I think you know." He added snidely. He was in a white room. There was a large mirror on the wall. He knew he was being observed from the other side. The sixteen year old boy was paler than usual. And thinner, too. He wore a white gown, like at a hospital. But he wasn't in a hospital. Well technically, he was. But it wasn't a regular hospital. Not like the one his mother had been in for so many weeks. No. It was a mental hospital. Why was Kurt there, you ask? He snapped. He was tired of being pushed around, beat up, taunted mercilessly. So he killed them. He killed all of them. Anyone who had ever hurt him. And he wasn't sorry. Not at all. They had deserved it. Every single one of them.

"No Kurt, I don't." the doctor countered. "Please tell me." The doctor requested, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. Kurt rolled his eyes. He was tired of telling the same old story over and over. "Fine. I'll tell you." He said, still in a monotone. "Have you ever been teased Dr…" he squinted at the doctor's nametag. "Dr. White?" Dr. White nodded. "Hasn't everyone?" Kurt snorted. "Of course not. Normal people don't. It's the freaks that do." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Dr. White scribbled something on his paper. "Are you saying you're a freak Kurt?" he questioned. "Yes." Kurt stated flatly. "And just what makes you a freak?" Dr. White prodded. "I like guys. Or at least I did, when I actually had emotion." Dr. White scribbled some more. "So you're gay." He remarked. "Was. I was gay. When I could feel." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Most people weren't okay with that. I was beaten. Raped. Ridiculed. My father received an anonymous phone call saying that his son was a fag. That just broke his heart." Kurt took a deep breath and continued. "Pee balloons were thrown at me. All of my lawn furniture was nailed to my roof. Everyday I was thrown into the dumpster. But I never fought back. And you know why? I thought I was superior to them. I thought that one day, they would all work for me. That I would make something of myself." Kurt scoffed at the thought. "But I was just another Lima Loser. I knew that my talent, my style, and my witty sarcasm would never amount to anything. So I had to do something. Something that I would be remembered for. I wanted the name 'Kurt Hummel' to send chills up people's spines." Kurt lowered his voice. "I knew I had to kill. Not just one person. Oh no. I had to kill everyone who had ever hurt me. I had to make sure no one ever messed with the Hummels again." Dr. White wrote for a few seconds before looking up at Kurt. "Will you tell me how it happened?" Dr. White asked. "Oh yes. What a wonderful bedtime story it is…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on this huge science project. But I'm back, and better than ever. ; )

"Good morning!" Kurt exclaimed cheerfully as he met Mercedes at her locker.  
She smiled. "Somebody's awfully chipper today." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's called Prozac. It's probably the best thing ever." Mercedes chuckled. "Whatever you say." The two friends began walking down the hallway toward their first class. Suddenly, they heard the intercom beep. The person on the intercom cleared their throat. "Ahem. Paging Dr. Faggot. Please come to the front office." Kurt and Mercedes laughed at the reference to "The Hangover." But the person on the intercom had more to say. "Dr. Faggot. More commonly know as Kurt Hummel." Kurt's smile was replaced with a look of utter horror. "You left your panties in the office." There was snickering. "Again." The intercom beeped again, signaling that the announcement was over. "Oh. My. God." Mercedes muttered. Everyone in the hallway was doubled over laughing. Kurt was too shocked to move. Mercedes grabbed his hand and whisked him away to the choir room. Kurt sat down in a chair, still stunned. Mercedes walked over and touched his shoulder. He broke down into tears. "Kurt…" she began. "You're so much better than them. You know that." Kurt peered up at her through his long, wet lashes. "Can I just be alone?" he requested. "Sure." She gave him a weak smile before walking out of the room. Kurt stood up and walked solemnly to the piano. He pulled out the bench and sat down. He placed his delicate fingers on the equally as delicate piano keys. He began to play. His fingers were like ballerinas prancing across a black-and-white stage. The occasional tear slipped down his porcelain skin and onto the stage, causing the ballerinas to slip. It calmed him. When he was satisfied with his temperament, he walked out into the hallway and off to Spanish.

Kurt shuffled into the classroom as quietly as possible. "Hey Dr. Faggot!" Too late. "I've got a stomach ache, what could it be?" It was one of the football players. Kurt glared. "Maybe you're getting sick of looking at yourself in the mirror. I would be." "Oh screw you Hummel!" Kurt crinkled his nose. "No thanks, I have higher standards." The football player lunged towards Kurt. Mr. Schu stepped in just in time. "Break it up! Detention! Both of you." Kurt stomped to his seat and sat down with a huff.

That afternoon, Kurt sat in Mr. Schu's room with a dozen or so other people. Kurt felt out of place amongst all the juvenile delinquents. He kept his eyes on his desk. The minutes ticked by slowly. Finally, after an agonizing hour, time was up. Everyone ran out of the room, except Kurt. "Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Schu requested. Kurt nodded and walked slowly over to the teacher's desk. "Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately." Kurt sighed. "I'm just peachy. Getting beaten up and insulted every day is no big deal." Mr. Schu looked down for a moment. "I'm worried about you Kurt." "Really? That's a first." The sarcasm tasted bitter in his mouth. "That's not true." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes it is. And you know it. You're always too busy dealing with Rachel's drama. Comforting Quinn. Breaking up fights between Puck and Finn. I'm just the token gay guy." Kurt was surprised at the tone of his own voice. Mr. Schu stood up. "It's not all about you Kurt." "Oh I know. You've been hammering that into my brain for a long time. It's not about me at all. I don't matter. Not to glee, not to this school, not to you. Not even to my father!" Kurt's voice changed to a near psychopathic tone. He didn't even realize his hands flying to Mr. Schu's throat. He didn't notice how hard he was squeezing, or the look of agony on the teacher's face. Then all of a sudden Mr. Schu stopped fighting. He was dead. Kurt had murdered him. Kurt ran out of the room, unable to grasp what had just happened. Mr. Schu, everyone's favorite teacher, was dead, and sweet little Kurt was to blame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This chapter is pretty graphic, but bear with me. This was the most difficult one to come up with. By the way, I don't own Glee. I wish I did.

The school was abuzz with the news of Mr. Schuester's death. Kurt played along. He cried. He shared memories. He even went to the funeral. Each day, he became more comfortable with the fact that he was responsible for the beloved teacher's death. Killing someone was a thrilling experience. The feeling of having complete power over someone was amazing. The look in the teacher's eyes as the life was being sucked out of him was, in Kurt's mind, was wonderful.

No one had even considered that one of their peers could have killed him. Especially not Kurt. They all assumed it was Terri, Will's jealous ex-wife, or maybe even Sue. Kurt breezed through the days easily knowing he was safe- for now, at least. He was pondering this when he was walking down the hallway after glee club one day, when Puck stopped him. "Hummel! Wait up." Kurt stopped and slowly turned on his heel. "Yes Noah?" he inquired, searching the football player's face for any feelings. "I was just thinking about that day when you were in detention." Kurt arched his eyebrows. "And?" Puck shifted slightly. "You stayed behind after everyone left. What were you doing?" Kurt gulped. "Mr. Schue and I talked. Why?" "So you were the last person to see him alive." Kurt clenched his jaw. "What makes you think that?" Puck's eyes narrowed. "My cousin is a police officer. He told me the time of death was around 4:40. Detention ended at 4:30." Kurt's eyes went wide. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ Puck was onto him. He had to do something. Without really thinking, he ran. "Stop!" Puck yelled after him. Kurt kept running until he got to the wood shop room. He'd have to hide in there. He picked a closet that wasn't too full. "Kurt! Where the fuck are you?" Puck checked the shop room. Kurt grabbed a nearby hammer for protection. Puck started checking closets. When he finally got to Kurt's hiding spot, Kurt jumped out of the closet. "What the…?" Puck started before Kurt hit him in the head with the hammer. "Why are you doing this?" Puck managed between blows. Kurt's eyes were wild with fire and anger. "You know too much! No one else can know!" Noah stopped fighting. Kurt looked down at the mess in front of him. Puck's skull was nearly demolished. Blood and pieces of brain matter covered the floor and Kurt's clothes. Kurt looked at the hammer. It was cover in blood as well. He thought about all the pain Noah had caused him. His anger flared again. He hit the hammer against Puck's chest. He used the end that removed nails to cut through the skin and muscle that surrounded his cold, still heart. He smashed the heart, enjoying the sound it made as it exploded. He then took the hammer and walked out the door. He'd dispose of it later. Or maybe he'd cherish it. It would be a trophy of what he had done. He smiled to himself. He couldn't contain his joy. He had never been a fan of slasher movies, but that had been fun. Kurt reached his car, grabbing the door handle and climbing in. He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. His face was splattered with blood. His hair had gone crazy, much like him. He laughed manically as he pulled out of the lot. He liked the new Kurt Hummel. He liked him a lot.

**Note:** Sorry that was so short. I hope the content makes up for it. I had to listen to creepy music for inspiration. Keep reading, the next one should be good : D


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys! I've been so busy lately, what with finals and all, but I'm done with school the 28****th**** of this month. So expect many updates around then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters, or anything awesome like that. Ryan Murphy does. Maybe he's reading this… Hi Ryan! I love you.**

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes exclaimed. The entire glee club was sitting around the piano. It had been about a week since Puck's death. "I don't know." Artie answered, slightly dazed. "I'm s-scared." Tina stuttered. Artie pulled her close to comfort her. Rachel was the only one absent. She was too upset to even come to class. Kurt was seated next to Mercedes, arms folded delicately across his chest. It was almost like he didn't know what he had done. After killing two people, he was more comfortable with the idea. In fact, he craved the adrenaline rush. He was planning who was next. He hadn't slept in days, but everyone assumed he was just upset. Little did they know, he was plotting one of their murders. The bell rang signifying the end of the school day. Kurt sashayed out the door, blood behind his eyes. Mercedes stopped him about halfway through the hallway. "Hey Kurt." Kurt gave a forced smile. "Hello Mercedes." She leaned closer to him. "Are you alright? You've been acting kind of off lately." Kurt shrugged. "I guess I'm a little shaken up, what with having a killer on the loose." He chuckled dryly. Mercedes forced a laugh as well. "Yeah. It's weird. Like, there could be a serial killer in this hallway right now." She looked around, her eyes finally meeting Kurt's eyes again. For a second it seemed like they were red. Almost evil. Kurt's expression didn't change. _Could Kurt have…? No. No way._ She blinked, trying to get rid of the thought. Still, it seemed to cling to her mind, begging to take center stage again. "I have to go." She said quickly. Kurt gave a small wave. "Goodbye."

That night, Kurt sat in his bedroom. The lights were turned off, the only light being the haunting glow of the moon. Kurt had a list in hand. On it were many names. All the members of New Directions, as well as others, were on it. Mr. Schuester and Puck's names had already been crossed off. Kurt stared at the paper, without blinking, moving, or even making a sound, for what seemed like hours. Finally, he clicked his pen and crossed of another name. He put the list, some rope, and a knife into a small backpack. He climbed out the basement window into the inky black night. He wanted blood, and he was going to get it.

Kurt walked through the empty streets, craving the thrill of the kill. He moved silently, almost like he wasn't there at all. He was the only one awake. It was a school night after all. He walked for miles until he finally arrived at his destination. Where was that exactly? The house of none other than Rachel Berry. The only light in the house came from the diva's second story bedroom. Thankfully, there was a tree next to the window. Kurt hoisted himself onto the lowest branch, backpack in tow. He climbed stealthily up the branches until he was eye level with the window. He couldn't see Rachel, but there was light coming from her bathroom. Kurt tumbled in the window noiselessly, then glanced around for a place to hide. He tiptoed over to the closet. He hid behind a sequined leotard and several dozen argyle sweaters. Rachel walked back into the room, sitting down on the bed. Her back was to the closet. Kurt quietly unzipped his backpack, removing the rope and the knife. He crawled over to the bed and stopped for a moment. He stretched out the rope and raised it above his head. In one swift move, he had the rope around Rachel's throat. She was clawing at it violently, but to no avail. Almost all the life had left her when Kurt grabbed the knife. He placed it on one side of her throat and dragged it across to the other. Rachel was dead. "That will shut you up for good." He whispered softly. He wiped the knife on Rachel's shirt and stashed it in his backpack along with the rope. He climbed out the window and back down the tree to the ground. He ran back to his house, high off the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. He crawled through his basement window. He hid the backpack in the back of his closet. He then lied down on his bed, content with the night's deed. He drifted off to sleep, his mind full of pleasant dreams. Well they were pleasant to him. To anyone else, they would be nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been in Canada with my French class. Well, here you go.

School was closed the next day. The streets of Lima Ohio were eerily silent. It was almost as if life was a TV show and someone had hit the mute button. Kurt Hummel was in his bedroom, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. He flipped through the television channels, hoping something good would be on. When he got bored of this, he called Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt." She answered softly.

"Hey." He replied. "Do you want to spend the night?"

"Um, I'm still a little shaken up." She said nervously. She was really afraid that Kurt had something to do with this. Still, she wasn't completely sure. She didn't really want to think about it.

"Come on, it will make you feel better." Kurt exclaimed, practically begging her.

"Alright. I'll be over in ten."

Mercedes arrived at Kurt's house ten minutes later. Kurt opened his front door. She studied his pale face. He looked exhausted, but something in his eyes was gleaming. Almost like a wolf before it pounces on a rabbit. Mercedes flashed a tentative smile. Kurt beckoned her inside into the living room. "We can set up camp in my bedroom." He said robotically. He was being very un-Kurt like. Ignoring her instincts, Mercedes followed him down the stares. His room was spotless, like usually. Only tonight, darkness hung in air, sort of an omen. "Hold on just a minute, I have to use the restroom." Kurt retorted. Mercedes waited until she was sure the door was closed and locked before creeping over to the closet. She needed proof that Kurt was behind all this. She quietly rummaged through some boxes before finding a backpack hidden in the corner. She grabbed it and peered inside. She found a knife, some rope, and a list of names. Rachel, Mr. Schuester, and Puck's names were all crossed off in red ink. "Oh my God…" the diva gasped.

"What are you doing?" Kurt suddenly appeared in the doorway. Mercedes held up the list. "What the hell is this?" she questioned. "Oh Mercedes." He laughed devilishly. "You really shouldn't be snooping around in people's things. You might discover secrets that could get you into trouble." Kurt crossed his arms and approached Mercedes. Once he was facing her, he made a grab for the backpack…

**Author's Note: **Mwahaha, the suspense is killing you! I wanted to write a little from Mercedes' point of view this time. Don't worry, you'll soon find out what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**Author's Note: **I now give you the continuation of chapter 5. Enjoy.

"_What are you doing?" Kurt suddenly appeared in the doorway. Mercedes held up the list. "What the hell is this?" she questioned. "Oh Mercedes." He laughed devilishly. "You really shouldn't be snooping around in people's things. You might discover secrets that could get you into trouble." Kurt crossed his arms and approached Mercedes. Once he was facing her, he made a grab for the backpack…_

Mercedes kept the backpack in her grip. "What the fuck happened to you Kurt?" Mercedes shouted. Kurt laughed a dry, chilling laugh. "I finally realized that it would never stop. I had to do something. I had to make mom proud." Kurt made another attempt to get the backpack. Mercedes kept it away. "Do you really think she's proud of you Kurt? It's not too late to fix this. You've gone insane. You were pushed to do this! You've proved your point. It's over." Kurt collapsed to the floor and began to cry. "You're right! What have I done?" Mercedes dropped the backpack and went to comfort Kurt. "Really?" she asked softly. "Hell no." Kurt lunged toward the backpack, successfully grabbing it. Mercedes started to run to the door, but Kurt was too quick. He pulled her back with the rope. She screamed. Kurt grasped the knife. "You don't have to do this, Kurt!" Mercedes screeched. "Oh, but I do." With that, he plunged the knife into Mercedes chest. She howled in pain. Another stab. Then another. Finally, Mercedes stopped fighting. She was dead. Kurt's father had heard the commotion. He ran downstairs. "Kurt, are you…" He paused and looked at the scene in front of him. "Oh my God." Kurt looked up at his father, a scared and confused look in his eyes. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry." He cried. Burt went to comfort his crying son. "It's okay. We'll fix this." Burt murmured. Kurt continued to cry. Suddenly, Burt felt a sharp pain in his back. Kurt stepped back and admired the knife that was protruding from his father's back. "How could you? I loved you Kurt! I did everything for you!" Burt choked out. Kurt scoffed. "Love is for suckers."

The next day, school was back in session. Kurt had slept peacefully through the night. He woke up early the next morning, for he had a mission to complete. He flounced over to his father's gun cabinet. _Of course it's unlocked._ Kurt rolled his eyes at his father's stupidity. He selected the biggest rifle he could find. He checked the time. "Seven fifteen already?" He said to himself. He ran downstairs, out the door, and to his car. He put the rifle in the passenger's seat along with his backpack. It was time for the final showdown.

**Author's Note: ** Sorry that last line was corny. We're nearing the end, my friends. I hope to be finished by the end of this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Glee is sadly not mine.

**Author's Note: **Just enjoy it. The conclusion is coming.

Kurt walked into school, making no effort to hide the gun. Kurt first came upon a group of jocks gathered around a water fountain. He raised the loaded gun. _BAM!_ The bullet went into the head of one Dave Karofsky. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ Three more shots killed three more football players. People were running. Kurt continued down the hallway, taking out anyone who looked at him. He approached Coach Sylvester's office. She poked her head out to see what all the commotion was. Kurt shot her right between the eyes. He then approached Ms. Pillsburry's office. "Kurt, how can I-" _BAM!_ Her sentence was cut off by a bullet to the heart. Principal Figgins rushed into her office, an alarmed look on his face. Kurt shot him in the left arm. Now off to complete the final mission. He worked his way around the school, finding the remaining members of the glee club. He led each of them at gunpoint to the choir room.

The eight frightened students sat in the choir room, wondering what would happen next. Kurt sat poised at the front of the room, the rifle in his lap. "So." He began. "I'm guessing you'd all like to know why you're here." Everyone nodded. "Well first of all, not all of you are going to die. That would be silly." The members of New Direction exchanged confused glances. "Some of you are just here for the show. The rest of you are the very reason I'm doing this. You've pushed me to the edge. And you see, that's not a good idea. We'll start with Artie. Come join me up here." Artie gulped and wheeled himself to the front of the room. "You may go." Artie quickly rolled out the door. "Quinn. You're next." Quinn scurried her way next to Kurt. " Now, Quinn. You've been quite the little bitch. Your little snide comments, and not to mention how you were always pawing at Finn. That's going to cost you." _BAM! _"Goodbye Quinn." The remaining students gasped and froze. "Brittany! You may go. Tina! You may go." The two girls scampered off, most likely to find help. "Santana, you're up." Santana slowly walked to the front of the room. "Much like Quinn, you've been quite snotty. Even when I joined the Cheerio's, you didn't accept me. You may join Quinn." _BAM!_ Mike, Matt, and Finn were the only people left. "Mike, Matt. You both may go." The two gave Finn a worried look before exiting the room. "Now, Finn. Finn Hudson. McKinley High's golden boy. You've done many wrongs. You were a part of the football team's antics. You ruined my Dolce and Gabana rain coat. You told me off in my own home. And last, but certainly not least, you broke my heart. And that's the worst thing of all." Kurt paced across the room, the gun barely within reach. "Kurt, you don't have to do this." Finn began walking toward Kurt. "We can run away. Together." Kurt stopped. "What?" Finn chuckled. "You're so cute when you're confused." Kurt looked at Finn. "But all those things you said…" Finn pressed a finger to the smaller boy's lips. "I was in denial. But now, seeing you this powerful, it just gets me so hot." Kurt whimpered. Finn leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's. When Kurt relaxed into the kiss, Finn lunged for the gun. He successfully retrieved it and pointed it a Kurt. "You ass! I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Kurt screeched. "I'm the one with the gun, remember?" Finn remarked. Seconds later, the police burst in. They pointed their guns at Finn. "It's not him, it's not him!" Tina screamed. Finn placed the gun on the floor and kicked it to one of the officers. He gave Kurt one last look before running out the door. The officers lowered their weapons. "Kurt Hummel, you're under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent…..

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I had to kill everybody. There's one more chapter to go, so stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Glee isn't mine.

**Author's Note: **So here it is. I now give you, the final chapter! You may want to reread the first chapter to refresh you memory.

The small, cold room was eerily silent. Dr. White scribbled a final sentence onto his notepad before looking up at Kurt. "That was quite a story." He said quietly. Kurt flipped his bangs. "Thank you. I just love telling it." He said wryly. The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Do you have any remorse?" Kurt scoffed. "No. That's why I'm here, right? I'm a sociopath." "Do you believe that you're a sociopath?" Dr. White questioned. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm fucked up in the head. Just like everyone in this goddamned place." Dr. White sighed and glanced at his watch. "Well Kurt, it's time for you to go now." A nurse entered the room and began leading Kurt out. The nurse was obviously an amateur, for she looked incredibly frightened. She took Kurt to his room and began to lock the door. "You want to know something?" he asked the nurse. "W-what?" she stuttered. _Just like Tina._ Kurt thought to himself. "It wasn't as dark and scary as it sounds. I had a lot of fun… killing somebody's a funny experience." The nurse nodded and ran out of the room. Kurt laughed to himself. He would have pleasant dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. That last line he says to the nurse is actually a quote from serial killer Albert DeSalvo.n't as dark and scary as it sounds. I had a lot of fun...killing somebody's a funny experience."


End file.
